


Gamer Girlfriends

by ZaeBee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaeBee/pseuds/ZaeBee
Summary: D.va and D.mon are ga(y)mer girlfriends. In between missions they relax and have fun





	Gamer Girlfriends

“I’m hit!” Yuna shouted right after being hit by her foes missile barrage.

“YUNA!!” Hana screamed. Afterwards flying to her girlfriend’s aid. The giant robot standing against them readied it’s ultimate attack— a energy blast that would make D.va’s MEKA self destruct look like a drop in the water. In a single instant, they were both taken out. 

 

-GAME OVER-

The text displayed on the rather large, wall-mounted screen. The screen was actually meant for mission briefings, but until they got one, it’d be used for watching movies, playing video games, and other entertainment purposes. 

 

“Nooooo, we failed again!” Hana song, from  awkwardly leaning on Yuna while they sat on a golden-yellow loveseat couch, collapsed onto the her girlfriend’s legs and just laid there as she groaned.

 

The two were playing a video game that they had struggled at for some while now. While the room was technically a briefing room, all around it was various other comfy seats. 3 small different coloured bean bag chairs— 1 green, 1 blue, and one grey. A bit away from the yellow 2 seater, was a single seater, black leather sofa. The room had various other things it it. Plants, a square table for eating at, with chairs around it. The floor was mostly metallic, till you got to the more, or should i say, less militarized area. Around the couches and been-bags were various odd, and unmatching carpet pieces. Plain coloured ones, ones with intricate designs, and even one that had a cow pattern and was rather fluffy.

 

Hana wore a dark red D.mon branded hoodie, and black cuffed track pants with odd coloured socks— one dark pink and the other black with a small bumblebee design on the heel. While Yuna wore an open red, white bomber jacket, with a pink D.va branded singlet underneath. She also sported pastel-salmon-red board shorts.    

 

“Maybe if you stopped trying to tank every hit we’d get through it,” Yuna sighed. 

“But i gotta protect you!” Hana pouted

“Sweetie… You’re the healer. I’m supposed to protect you!” Hana turned and hid her face on Yuna’s side. 

“It’s not fair if you’re the only one getting hurt all the time.” She spoke, her voice barely muffled. 

“Hana…” a short moment of silence passed while Yuna tried to figure out what to say. That was when Hana attacked. She had got her girlfriend at her least suspected moment. Her attacks were fast, vicious, and sporadic. Her “attacks,” Hana had just started a tickle fight— Or in her words, a tickle battle. 

 

“Tank this!” Hana exclaimed. 

“Ahahaha— Hana, stop!”  Yuna pleaded. But Hana had no intention of stopping. As Yuna got tickled she slid down the couch, she was no longer sitting up properly and instead now laid on it— still being tickled by the grinning Hana over her.

 

“Stop!” Yuna shouted again. Hana rested her hands this time, not expecting what would happen next. Yuna’s fingers suddenly began to “dance” all around Hana’s body. For once, Yuna tickled back. 

 

Any other time Yuna would lose a tickle fight with Hana. She tried to tickle  back once but had just awkwardly failed. This was due to her not really having any tickle fights growing up, in comparison to Hana who grew up with rather large family. Tickling battles for her were about as common as snowball fights in the winter. So she had grown used to it— she had built a tolerance of sorts toward it, or so she thought. 

 

Yuna had grown tired of losing to her girlfriend all the time, and the previous night, she finally decided to practically study the art of tickling. She trawled the internet for hours, looking for the best tips and techniques. She had trained herself in one night to finally defeat Hana Song in a tickle battle. 

 

Hana didn’t expect it— not just because Yuna usually didn’t tickle back, but because it was actually working. She couldn’t stop giggling and laughing. 

“Ahahahahehehe– Yuna, you’re– ahahaha– S-stop!” tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, not from pain or anything bad, she was just simply laughing so hard and much that she couldn’t help it— she just couldn’t stop giggling and laughing  

 

“Do you give up!?” Yuna yelled with a wide grin— still tickling Hana. 

“N-never!” Hana refused to lose her win streak. But if she didn’t give up then this might go on forever. She had to figure out another way to end the battle. 

 

So, Hana leaned up— trying her best to ignore Yuna’s  unrivaled tickling technique for just one moment. And kissed Yuna on the lips. Yuna’s technique was just too powerful to fight against— Hana had to play dirty, it was the only way to stop her.  

 

“That’s cheating!” Yuna pouted right after they kissed. And before Hana even got a chance to say anything back, Yuna just moved her face closer to Hana’s again and kiss her back.  They began to make out— Yuna now leaning over Hana who leaned against the side of the couch. Her plan had worked, but… maybe too well.

 

They stopped for a moment.

“I guess i win.” Hana smirked. Yuna lightly giggled in return.  

“What’s so funny?”  

“You’re such a brat.” She smiled. 

“Hey!” 

“So i guess you’ll be wanting a prize then?” Yuna smirked

“What do you have in mind?” Hana flirted. 

“I learned more than just tickling techniques.” her voice having a seductive tone to it.

“Ew…” 

“Get a room, you two.” Intruders! Okay not intruders, but teammates. King— AKA: Kyung-soo Hann, and Dae-hyun.

“Shut it, King!” D.mon replied. The two had a almost sibling like rivalry.

“Oh, hey Dae-hyun.” D.va waved. Behind them, Casino— AKA: Jae-eun Kwon, and Overlord— AKA:  Seung-hwa Shiand.

“Heya,” Overlord greated.

“Hey.” Casino’s tone was more...mono.  

 

Hana and Yuna sat up while everyone else found their own seats. They were used to walking in on the two love birds at this point, though it still made King somewhat uncomfortable. Dae-hyun sat on his grey been-bag, King plopped on his lime green one, and Overlord on his blue bean-bag. While Casino sat— to his own preference— on his black leather sofa, alone. 

 

“Wait! Are we watching that new movie tonight!?” Hana exclaimed. 

“Yes, Hana… how did you forget?” King replied with a sigh

“Well..” 

“Actually, don't answer that please.” 

 

The movie had just started. Everyone was now settled while the intro played. Hana and Yuna were so cuddled up that they were practically sitting on eachother. Yuna leaned a tad closer to Hana’s ear. 

“I win.” She whispered. A smile, no, grin covered Hana’s face. 

“NEVER!” she roared, right before attacking Yuna with a barrage of tickles again. Yuna bursted out into laughter. 

“You two!” Casino complained.

“OI!” King whined. 

Dae-hyun just sighed while Overlord began to laugh at the whole ordeal. 

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much wrote this as an apology for my first dvamon fic being very angsty/edgy. I still plan on continuing that one but i like to write fluff too :3


End file.
